


Some Princes Don't Get To Become King

by PastelBlueLuna



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alllllllllllllllll the angst. Because I'm an angsty angsty boi, Character Death, Don't Judge Me., I guess Logan and Virgil are to, I'm really just writing whatever bullshit comes to my mind, M/M, Thomas is just mentioned, and hoping it makes even an inkling of sense, sad but true, that deceit chapter is the best thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlueLuna/pseuds/PastelBlueLuna
Summary: So this was it, this is how Roman would die. At the claws of the Dragon Witch. He only wished that he had time to tell Patton, his dear heart, that he loved him.First thing I've ever written, like ever. I'm sorry if it's shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything before and it's 2 am and I randomly decided to write this.

_So this was it, this is how Roman would die. At the claws of the Dragon Witch. He only wished that he had time to tell Patton, his dear heart, that he loved him._

**[Flashback to earlier]**

**"** Roro!" Patton laughed out, from his place on the couch. Virgil and Logan were in the kitchen, making something so it was just the two of them. "Look at this!" Patton showed Roman his phone which, should be obvious, I mean it's Patton, had a funny dog video playing.

Roman laughed, not because of the video, while yes, it was funny, he laughed because he was happy to see Patton so happy. "Aw! That's really cute Patton!"

"I know right! Man I love dogs, so cute and adorable and eeeeee!" Patton squealed out through his excitement **(me tho)**

"Well my fellow sides, I have things to do in the Imagination. I shall be back before dinner!" And with that Roman sunk out into his room where the door to the Imagination was.

Which led us to now.

Roman lay on the ground, bleeding out from the large wound on his stomach. He was fading in and out of consciousness, his mind going through memories of his life. But what stuck out the most were his regrets.

Regrets because he never worked up the courage to tell Patton he loved him, because he feared rejection. Regrets that he never apologized to Logan and Virgil for being a jerk to them all the time. Regrets that he was letting Thomas down now by dying. But he couldn't control what was happening and could only hope that Thomas and the other sides got along fine without him. Why wouldn't they? They've done it before. Before he came into existence, everything was fine.. What would make now any different?

_Did I even serve any kind of purpose at all? I mean, they functioned fine without me before..._

Then he started thinking about Patton, his dear heart, oh how he wished he had the chance to say everything he wanted before he died. But he couldn't. Not now, and not ever.

Roman felt as his last source of energy was drained out of him, and faintly heard the Dragon With cackling above him. And as he took his final breath, he could just barely hear someone calling his name.

_**"ROMAN!"** _


	2. Where's Roman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where was Roman? He's been gone way to long for Patton's liking. He was only supposed to be gone for an hour, Roman had said so himself.... So where was he? That was a question Patton intended to answer.

Everything in the mindscape was peaceful... way to peaceful, considering that around this time Disney music would be blasted throughout the place... But today there was none, just like there hadn't been for 3 days. Where was Roman? He's been gone way to long for Patton's liking. He was only supposed to be gone for an hour, Roman had said so himself.... So where was he? That was a question Patton intended to answer. Logan and Virgil didn't seem to concerned, they were just grateful for the peace and quiet. Something the mindscape didn't usually have alot of. But Patton didn't want the quiet, he wanted Roman. So he set off into the Imagination on a quest to find the Prince.

"I'll be back later kiddos!"

"Where are you going Patton?"

"To find Roman."

The Imagination was gorgeous, it always had been. He hadn't been in here alot, in fact, the last time he had been in here was 3 years ago. When Roman had taken them all (Thomas included) on a quest throughout the place. But Patton couldn't help but feel like something was... off. He didn't know what, but he had a bad feeling that it involved Roman, and he definetly didn't like that feeling.

As he traveled deeper, he saw burn marks as well as claw marks on the ground and on trees. His stomach dropped as he saw a familiar red sash, caught underneath a fallen tree. But he saw no sign of the Prince. That is, until he walked further into the scene. And what he saw would haunt him forever.

It was Roman, but he was lying on his side, and he looked... strangely peaceful, and Patton would have assumed that he was sleeping if it wasn't for the fact that he had a gigantic wound on his stomach.

Patton will always remember the day he saw Roman take his last breath.

_**"ROMAN!"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add another shitty chapter to a shitty story. I'm sorry.


	3. Virgil, Thomas and Logan's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was wrong, and they all knew it. Patton had come back from the Imagination without Roman and shaken up. But as hard they tried, they couldn't get any information out of him. What was wrong? And where was Roman? Questions they would soon know the answer to.

Something was wrong, and they all knew it. Patton had come back from the Imagination without Roman and shaken up. But as hard they tried, they couldn't get any information out of him. What was wrong? And where was Roman? Questions they would soon know the answer to.

Thomas's POV  
Thomas wasn't an idiot, he know SOMETHING was amiss, but he just didn't know what. His creativity, ego, and his hopes and dreams seemed to have... disappeared. Did Roman duck out? He doubted it, but it was always a possibility. He hoped he hadn't. 

Logan's POV  
Contrary to popular belief, Logan didn't hate Roman. He just found him a little to extra for his taste, but that didn't mean he hated him. In fact, the two had become friends over the past year. Roman's sudden disappearance was unnerving to say the least, and Patton not talking to anyone just made the feeling that something wrong even worse. He was going to find out what happened if it was the last thing he did.

Virgil's POV  
As much as Roman annoyed him, he kinda missed the Prince's constant singing (although if you asked him, he would deny it) and it not being around made him sad (again he would never admit it). Roman had left into the Imagination over a week ago, why hadn't he come back yet? Why wasn't Patton speaking to anyone? His anxiety levels were through the roof, his mind was running through so many different scenarios, each worse than the last. He hoped Roman was ok.

They finally got Patton to talk, but he was crying so much that it was hard to make out what he was saying. So they decided it would be best to call up Deceit and Remy to stay with him, while they went into the Imagination to see what had Patton so visibly upset. 

And boy, did they wish they could unsee what they saw when they got to the grisly scene.

Roman was in the beginning stages of fading. But they could still see the fatal wound that had killed him. It made all of them want to vomit. 

Looking around, they could pretty much decipher what had happened, and the brutal way Roman had died made them sad. Roman didn't deserve this. They couldn't just leave Roman here, they didn't want him to fade alone in the middle of the place he was murdered! So Logan picked him up and they made the walk back.

Patton nearly had a panic attack when he saw Roman, but Virgil helped him out before it happened. They set Roman on the couch, and made his body as comfortable as possible. He faded in an hours time, leaving behind his emblem.

They were never the same after that, and never would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently do my best writing at midnight or 2am. Will probably do one in deceit and/or Remy's pov. Maybe even Emile... just kinda depends.


	4. Deceiving Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit was fine. Really! He never liked that stupid flamboyant narcissistic Prince anyways.

When Deceit heard that Roman was dead, he thought that they were just playing some kind of sick joke on him, or lying to him to get a reaction out of him. But since both obviously involve lying, he would have been able to tell if they were.

He couldn't believe it! He wouldn't believe it.. It just wasn't possible.. I mean, how?! He was just there yesterday, being obnoxious and annoying as usual, and now he was just gone.

"No, it's not true. They had to have found a loophole or something, found a way to bypass me being able to tell they're lying!" Deceit thought.

But it was true, and he found that out when Roman's door began to disappear. Slowly but surely, the big red and gold door that led into Roman's room was disappearing into thin air. Along with everything that Roman had created, soon enough the commons looked like a carbon copy of Thomas's living room. The uniqueness that Roman had brought to it was gone.

But how? How did Roman die? Patton was the only one there when it happened, but he clearly did NOT want to talk about it. And while Deceit couldn't blame him, he was still curious. He would deny it if you ever asked him, but he considered Roman a friend and he hoped that he didn't suffer.

But he was fine! Really! He was fine, he wasn't sad. He didn't care. He just had to keep repeating this to himself, until he started to believe it.

He would be fine deceiving himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it me. I'm back bby. My creative juices got flowing on this chapter, so I decided to add it, cuz why not? First Meetings should be updated any day now! I've got no distractions, no transphobic parents to berate me and degrade me, and I got an apartment to myself. Granted, college and stuff but that won't be a problem!


End file.
